20 Days and 20 Nights
by Kaibas Kitty
Summary: What happens when Tea and Joey get stuck in the wilderness alone together? Read to find out! Hints of Yaoi...
1. The Invitation

20 Days and 20 Nights  
  
Authors Note: Hullo everyone.This is my first Yugioh fanfic ever, well actually my first fanfic.Ill try my best ^^;  
  
Disclaimer Thingie: Yu-Gi-Oh! Not owned by me =P  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring! Yugi yawned and wiped the sleep from his eyes as he looked from his ringing phone to his Pegasus-shaped clock (a/n: Don't ask..) and sighed. The clock read 10:27 PM. Sleepily, he stretched and picked up the phone.  
  
Caller: Yo! Yug! Yugi sat up in his bed.  
  
Yugi: Oh, Hi Joey!  
  
Joey: Listen, Yugi. Me and the gang are going on a camping trip! You wanna come along?  
  
Yugi: Sure Joey!  
  
Joey: Its tonight, so.Get packed, fast! We'll all be over then, kay?  
  
Yugi: Alright Joey, Bye  
  
Joey: Bye  
  
Yugi hung up the phone and slipped out out of his bed and slipped out of his electric pink jammies and into his normal outfit, then topped off his whole outfit with his millennium puzzle.  
  
Yugi: Ill keep you close to my heart Yami.  
  
He grinned stupidly as he grabbed a suitcase and packed everything, his pink jammies, a few pairs of underwear and some clothes. He shut his suitcase and headed downstairs.  
  
Yugi: Grandpa! I'm going camping with Joey!  
  
No answer. Yugi shrugged and walked into the kitchen. He gasped when he saw.  
  
To be continued.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
KK: How's the cliff hanger? Stinks huh?  
  
Yugi: You made me look like a pansy. *pouts*  
  
KK: Well, =P At least I didn't tell them about your Kaiba shrine.Oops! I said too much! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Potato kitties!!!!!  
  
KK: What the heck? You- OH MY GOD!!!!! POTATO KITTIES!  
  
Yugi: ..Gets her every time *snicker* 


	2. Leaving Home

20 Days and 20 Nights  
  
Authors Note: Erm.sorry about the first chapter. . .Came out a little weird. . .I promise this one will be better. . .I hope. . .Oh! Im also gonna change my story style a bit too, sorry to be confusing!  
  
Yugi: THERE you are!!!!!!!!!  
  
KK: YIPES! *runs off*  
  
Yugi: COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer Thingie: Yu-Gi-Oh! Not owned by me =P  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 ----------  
  
No answer. Yugi shrugged and walked into the kitchen. He gasped when he saw someone lying in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Grandpa! Are you okay?" Yugi cried as he stepped closer. He rolled his Grandpa over to see that he had passed out from. . .What's this? SUGAR? (A/n: Woo! Someone's changed...) Yugi stared quizzically at his grandpa. Slowly, he looked to the sugar. A mischievous look appeared on his face. "Heh..hehe...hehehehehehehehe..."  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Yugi jumped and snapped out of his sugar trance and stood up. "Huh? I wonder who that could be" He walked to the door and opened it.  
  
It was none other than Pegasus in a pink play boy bunny outfit with make up messily layered about his face. (A/n: Couldn't resist!) Yugi sweat-dropped and fell sideways anime-style.  
  
"P-Pegasus?" he said as he scrambled to get up. He looked Pegasus up and down and sweat-dropped again. "You shaved your legs!"  
  
"That's right, Yugi-boy!" said Pegasus seductively, causing Yugi to back away slowly, but he stopped when he saw the rest of his friends waiting outside. There was a moment of hesitation, and then Pegasus leaned in to hug Yugi. Yugi ducked out of the way just in time, obviously wierded out.  
  
From the car, Seto shook his head, "I'm sick of waiting here...Why can we just leave him?" he said gruffly.  
  
Tea glared at him "Seto, I'm ashamed! Believe in friendship and you two will get along fine! Now, go up there and get him!"  
  
"Damnit...Okay fine..." he replied as he climbed out and marched up to Pegasus, shoving him over. (A/n: Rear! Hiss!) "This is taking too long, Yugi, get your junk, were leaving now." Seto waited impatiently as Yugi left the doorway to grab his stuff. When he came back, Seto and Yugi jumped into the car and off the went to the camping park...  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`Meanwhile...`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Pegasus twitched and writhed in the spiky thorn bushes wondering where everyone went when Yugi's grandpa walked outside, saw Pegasus, and grinned.........  
  
To be continued......  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
KK: Another fun chapter minna...Gomen you had to see that Yugi-san...I'm scared too  
  
Yugi: Uh...heh..I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!!! Onegai KK-san, DON'T show me that again!  
  
*JAPANESE*  
  
[Gomen: Sorry]  
  
[Onegai: Please]  
  
[Minna: Everyone] 


End file.
